A Story
by Owule
Summary: Duo has been getting antsy lately with the war having ended two years ago but stress finally breaks when a mysterious kid litteraly smashes into him one day,and after that nothings ever the same. 1x2
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Story

Author: violetscythe

Ratings: NC-17

Pairings: eventual 1x2

Warnings: some violence, swearing, and all the good stuff, oh, and Heero torture..hehehe and some original characters.

Disclaimer: The original pilots of Gundam Wing are not mine or their world and I don't make any money off of this. This is just my sick and twisted imagination. Enjoy, I don't know when this happens it just does.

…

"Oh, not another one!" The petrified groan sounded from the other room.

Heero sighed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling of the apartment complex that they shared. "What is it this time?" Though, secretly, he knew what Duo was talking about.

Duo stormed into the kitchen, laptop in hand, braid waving like a banner in war as he gestured toward the black lettering on the screen. "This! Why won't they quit? I mean HELL, just because we share an apartment doesn't mean we're gay!"

Heero gave another long-suffering sigh as he leaned back against the sink, wiping his wet hands on the dishtowel. "It's not that big of a deal, Duo. Who cares, Quatre and Trowa get it all the time."

"Phhhhtttt!" Duo waved his hand carelessly, "But that's true!"

Heero just shrugged. There was just no getting through to him. Then again, with that thick scull of his that wasn't a huge surprise. "Whatever already, take a walk. Buy groceries or something, we're running low on eggs and milk."

He turned and pushed past the disgruntled braided boy as he made his way toward the living room, rescuing the laptop from Duo's precarious grasp.

An aggravated roar emanated from the kitchen.

Heero just smiled.

…

Duo cursed under his breath as he made his way back along the dark streets to the apartment he shared with Heero.

_Or as every crazy yaoi fan on the internet would like to say "my lover". BULLSHIT!_

Duo hiked the plastic bags containing the milk and eggs Heero requested to a more comfortable position on his arm. He shook his head and tried blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

_Hell, maybe I should get a haircut._ A picture of his chestnut braid lying at his feet like a dead snake made him give an involuntary shiver. _Maybe just a trim. Get rid of all the dead ends. I know I have them somewhere. _

He crashed to the ground, his head slamming into the pavement and lights burst behind his eyelids.

_Holy shit! _

His body tried to move, to roll, to do anything, but a weight crushed into his chest and lower body, making moving impossible. _NOT good._

He stifled his groans of pain as he tried lifting himself up to see the damage. What he saw wanted him to go back to lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious. He felt something sticky tickling his fingers and looked over.

_Fuck. There goes the milk and eggs. OH NO, not my magazines! _

He turned his glare upon the kid laying half dead on his stomach like he hadn't a care in the world. The worn blue cap pushed down over the face so he couldn't get a good look and the baggy clothes didn't help either.

Duo froze; muffled shouting came from a little ways off. His gaze jumped back to the kid then to the street corner. Wouldn't you know today would just be his lucky day.

…

"Where the hell did that kid get to?"

"You lost the kid?" A slim man asked quietly, appearing from the shadows.

The larger man halted mid step at the others voice.

"I thought you said you had apprehended the problem." The smoothness of tone was deceptively gentle that carried an underlining menace.

The bulky man stuttered, "We-I did, sir. Tranquilizers enough to down a small army."

He chuckled, "A small army, you say? Well then, were is the body? I don't see it."

The man audibly gulped; sweat running off his face and onto his throat as it slid beneath his dark clothes to blend him into the seeder places of the neighborhood. "I-I don't know, Sir."

"You don't know." He mimicked, circling like a predator cornering its prey, "You don't _know_! He doesn't 'know' gentleman. He doesn't know where our little problem went."

The other darkly clad men shuffled nervously behind them.

"Well, if you don't know where it went then you are no longer useful."

A shot rang out through the ally and silence resumed.

The slim man sneered down at the ruined body of one of his own and gave a swift kick to the stomach. "Leave the garbage behind as a warning to all who 'don't know'."

He turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Oh, and gentleman, keep looking."

…

Duo grunted as he lugged the dead weight of the kid's body up the last flight of stairs to the apartment. He was just glad Heero hadn't dug deep enough into his pocket for the very top floor.

He hoisted the kid to his other arm as he fished for his keys in his pockets, giving the locked door a deathly glare.

He heard the grinding noise of another door opening behind him. He knew, he _just_ knew who it was.

He turned around, a smile plastered onto his face. "Hi, mss. Janice, having a nice night?"

The wizened old face of the apartment snoop stood out from the blackness of the rooms' interior. White strands combed over to the other side of a spotted scalp in pretence of hair made him wince in thankfulness of his abundance.

Her black pits of eyes zeroed in on what he was holding under his arm.

He blinked innocently and gently shook the body, it's arms flopping helplessly in the air and gave a lop sided smile. "My friend went on a drinking binge. He's sleeping it off."

Janice stared a while longer then slowly closed the door.

Duo grimaced, he felt sorry for any cat's that drank her milk.

He turned back to the door and ruthlessly shoved the key into the keyhole and dragged the kid inside and slammed the door shut.

Duo jumped at the voice behind him. "That's not the milk and eggs I asked for."

…

They were crawling everywhere. There was no peace. The maggots squirmed, and the cockroaches squished and gushed, as they were disturbed from their places among the bloodied, decaying corpses.

The blood seeped through fingers and the bloated skin sagged under crawling hands and elbows.

The stench was overwhelming even with the rag around a nose.

Then suddenly there was a crack.

Dark green eyes darted where the boot had landed. A familure face was crushed in, blank eyes looking accusingly strait, mouth open, and flies buzzing around blood pooled in the cracked crevice of the lips.

Then there were screams.

…

Duo stared at the kid still lying on the couch, body spasming every so often, fingers clenching and unclenching in a frenzied pattern.

"Still not awake yet?" Heero asked quietly as he handed Duo a hot mug of coffee.

He didn't take his eyes off the unconscious kid, "No. Not yet."

Heero leaned against the kitchen doorway, arms folded as Duo sipped his coffee. "The tranquilizers found on the dart match those used in hunting safaris in Africa and used to down large animals like bears, lions, and other species so scientists can tag them."

Duo clenched his teeth. "Those bastards."

Heero said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It didn't smell like death here.

Nostrils flared, searching the unfamiliar scents in the air. Mint and..cedar? Eyes slowly cracked open and scanned the darkened area, waiting for the sight to adjust.

The ceiling was lower than usual, and not the cold metal of the lab. The only word that came to mind was 'strange'. Then it hit.

Running. Running from those men, escaping, hoping to find the one's responsible for this, the one's who could hopefully stop this nightmare and save the others...

Something moved.

Whipping around only to face a fey-like man, unbraided hair, almost black in the dim light of the room.

"You're up." The voice was a smooth baritone, almost unexpected from such a pretty face.

"Where am I?" The voice was pitched. Couldn't trust the stranger yet, not yet. Not until it was certain it wasn't one of them.

…

A delicate eyebrow twitched as the mouth tried not to grin as the petulant looking face of the kid sitting up on the couch.

"You're on my couch."

"Our couch." The voice coming from behind him almost startled him if it hadn't been expected. Heero always did those kinds of things.

The kid looked ready to run but bared shinny white teeth at them and a kind of growl was let out at them.

"Down, kitty." Duo murmured, letting his trademark smile slip into place. "We're not going to hurt you. We would just like to know who were the guy's chasing you and why you were doped up with tranks for animals."

The kid hissed something under his breath it sounded like 'fat chance'. Duo guessed it was probably 'fuck that.' Kid's running away from people usually had a tendency for cursing.

"You're not going to run." Heero's voice was soft, like he was talking to a skittish animal but the words were less than comforting. "You're going to tell us everything,"

Before he could speak again the kid was snarling and surged to his feet. "Fuck you!" He made for an exit but suddenly keeled over, gasping and trying not to puke.

Duo hissed and moved to help the kid who was shaking like a leaf. He kneeled and tried to grasp the kid's shoulders when the kid took an angry swipe at him, missing completely.

"w'z there twu ov ya..."The kid slurred, the pitch was off and Duo frowned and made to grab the kid again when he started to fall. "nun feelz gud." And promptly puked onto the floor.

Duo winced in sympathy and made 'shushing' noises as he took a firmer hold on the kid's stomach and soothingly rubbed his back in small circles. "It's okay, kid, it's going to be alright. You're going to be fine."

Heero was suddenly by his side, a wet towel in his hand and a bowl in the other.

Duo looked at him questioningly.

'Throw up.' He mouthed as he quickly set the bowl between the kid and the floor, waiting for him to stop dry heaving.

The kid groaned in agony and whimpered when Duo leaned him back so Heero could place the cool cloth on the kid's forehead.

Duo continued to make sympathetic noises as he returned the kid to the couch. "Poor baby." He crooned, removing the kid's hat to better secure the cloth Heero had brought.

Ebony strands cascaded from underneath the hood, wild and silky to the touch, falling to the floor and sweeping the ground. Duo hissed in surprise and dropped both the washcloth and the hat as if they burned him.

…

Heero returned from depositing the puke bowl in the kitchen and saw Duo frozen beside the couch. "Duo?"

Duo hadn't twitched until Heero padded over to where he sat and saw the long, black strands everywhere and looked to the pale, sweating face.

Duo's voice was low and harsh, "The kid's a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The screams were everywhere!

The breathing came in harsh gasps, chest burning as thousands of eyes flew past as she ran. Blue, green, grey, brown,...violet...

The voices were screaming, calling, crying for help.

She cried out, covering her ears, begging for it to stop. _I'm sorry! I'll do better, I'll get you all out of there I promise!_ I PROMISE!

"The fever still hasn't broken?" Duo asked worriedly, watching as Heero pealed off a Thermal strip off the girl's forehead.

Heero sighed, "No." He shook the strip and placed it back in its box on the table beside the bed.

Duo growled, running a hand through his bangs irritably.

Heero watched Duo out of the corner of his eye, heart pounding.

Duo noticed, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Heero hurriedly turned his face away and watched the girl's sleeping face contorted in pain. "I think we should probably take her to a Hospital. If this get's any worse I don't think I'm equipped to medicate a child of this size."

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrists and he reacted instinctivly, reaching for the pressure point in the neck-and met with blue-violet eyes, his hands stopped suddenly, only inches away. "-Duo-"

Duo's face stayed serious, "We can't take her to a Hospital, they'll want to know who the kid is and why she ran. I saw those goons. We can't return her to whoever did this, just think what she might of run from, what they might return her to-"

Finger's lightly touched his cheek, just short of caressing and Duo looked up into thawed over colbat blue eyes. "Okay. We won't take her to the Hospital but if this get's any worse we will have to call Sally. She won't ask any questions if we ask her not to, okay?"

Duo just stared at Heero in wonder. _When did he get that expressive?_ He felt his head nod.

A groan from the bed broke the tension and Heero hurriedly removed his hand as if he was stung and turned away. Duo felt his heart throb and frowned. _What the Hell?_ He absently rubbed his chest as the girl groaned again and began to move.

"What-where am I?" The voice was small and there was a slight tremor to it.

"Hey, Kid, remember us? You kinda passed out during our last discussion." Duo poked his head over the bedside, getting a good look at fogged green eyes. _Kinda remind me of Trowa's._

Sudden clarity hit. "You BASTARD! What did you hit me with, hu? You just wanted to keep me here 'til the other lackeys get here? Fuck you! I'll gut you!" The kid tried to lung but suddenly keeled over, Heero catching the struggling girl in his arms.

The kid continued to struggle against Heero who tried to put her back under the covers. She suddenly whipped around and bit Heero's inner elbow.

Heero made a hissing sound and clenched his teeth, anger clouding his eyes.

"Kid!" Duo growled, reaching for the girl's teeth and gasped when he saw blood and his heart started to pound. "Fuck it! Heero, hold still!" He wrapped his arms around Heero's abused arm and pressed his thumbs against the underside of the girl's throat, slowly forcing her jaw open.

Once she was detached from Heero he shoved her to the other side of the bed and grabbed Heero's arm. "Fuck, Heero, she practically gnawed it off." His voice was hushed as he quickly reached for the med kit on Heero's other side.

Heero grunted when he sprayed the antiseptic onto the wound. "It's not that bad."

" 'It's not that bad' my ass, Yuy!" Duo snarled, wrapping the bandage particularly tight making Heero wince.

"Yuy. Heero Yuy?" A small voice cried from the far corner of the bed.

Both head's turned to look at the girl, eyes impossibly wide, blood dribbling down her chin.

_That's what demon's must look like, sweat and small, looking hurt when you refuse them a pound of your flesh. _Duo thought.

"Heero Yuy?" She repeated, her eyes riveted on Heero's face as if memorizing something impossible, a miracle. "Gundam Pilot?"

They both stiffened, face's setting into frozen masks.

Then a small word that crashed reality and Duo's world. "Daddy?"

…

Sorry it took so long everyone but my professors enjoy tormenting with useless homework I swear! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and put me on their update list! Love you all.

I promise to try to update as soon as possible, but now that we have that part done with the story will go pretty fast. If you want to give me ideas or just chat feel free to email me.

But really, who didn't see this coming?

Muse: Feeeeeeeeee-d me!

Owule: ugh- **scary muse dripping saliva over shoulder** please review as fast as you can! Or it will EAT ME!!!!!!!!!! (See you in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I'm back! Did you all miss me? Is that a resounding yes? Good. 

Anyway I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but my muse is a little fickle lately. I'm thinking of taking this story down I'm just not getting much inspiration, what do you think? Well I hope you like the update anyway, I'll see you guys latter!

Part 4 

They were all frozen in place, Duo's arms wrapped around Heero, bandages hanging limply from limp fingers. Heero and the girl were having their own staring match. 

But that bedamned word kept ringing thorough his ears. _Daddy-_

"I have no children." Heero's voice was cool, distant, almost as robotic as it had been during the wars. 

It sent shivers down Duo's spine. 

The girl's earnest eyes drank them in, seeming to glow from an inner light, the blood dribbling down her face forgotten. "Yes." Her voice seemed aged and then her eyes turned to Duo, locking in on his own. "And so do you." She turned her gaze back to Heero, face all seriousness. "That is why we need your help." 

" 'We'?" Duo's voice croaked. 

The girl returned to looking at him and gave a slight nod. "Yes. There are nine of us total." 

"Nine of who?" Heero's quiet tone made Duo give a little jump and almost drop the bandages. 

He shook himself and quickly finished wrapping the wound and tied it off, ear half cocked toward the conversation going on around him. 

The girl sat straighter, and started talking as if reciting a lesson she had once been forced to learn. 

"It all started with the five doctors, they hadn't wanted to loose their soldiers if they died in the war so they created a backup plan. Since most of the pilots were naturals their DNA was procured so it wouldn't be lost with the pilots when they were destroyed. 

"They each created a child from the five different DNA samples. Then they came up with another idea. If one pilot was great by themselves then they should combine different sets of DNA to create an even more perfect soldier." The girl shrugged her dainty shoulders as if it meant nothing to her and continued, ignoring the stony silence around her. "There was only one of those before they gathered new DNA to interest them." She stared at both of them, her face flat, devoid of all emotion. 

"The last three created were mixtures of the DNA of Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Marquise, and Relena Peacecraft." 

Duo felt Heero tense under his fingers at the mention of Relena's name and an odd sensation gripped his chest and wouldn't let go. He frowned inwardly. This feeling had always come over him whenever Relena was mentioned or near him or Heero. He couldn't quite place it and it made him uneasy so he shrugged it away. 

He was unwilling to admit that it continued to chew at him from the reces of his mind. 

"We were created to take the places of all the influential people when they were systematically destroyed." 

She was matter of fact and it made Duo shudder. 

"But none of the pilots died and then the doctors died. We were left alone for the longest time," A soft smile played across her features. "We were happy, we finally got to be people, become real." Darkness flittered through her eyes, "Then _they_ came. They forced us back into regiment like machines and in ways it was worse than the doctors, at least they treated us somewhat like humans instead of tools and livestock." 

She was finally looking back at them now, instead of the images behind her eyes. "I ran away, it took me practically forever to figure it out but I made it and came searching for the only ones who could help us." Her fingers gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white, her face was still flushed from her fever, and eyes somewhat glazed. "Please, please help us or S-" her voice cracked as she swallowed hard, eyes briefly closing. "Or we'll all die." 

There was silence all around as the lamplight flickered on the bedside table. 

Duo noted the girl's shallow breathing and sighed. If she didn't get some rest soon she would wear herself out and get a relapse. Not that she was on safe grounds yet. He sighed and untangled himself from Heero, picking up one of the watered washcloths from the bowl beside the bed. 

He cautiously touched her arm and felt her reactional jerk beneath his palm. She didn't move and he dabbed the blood from her chin and neck, watching as her eyes popped open in wonder and took in the sight of him as he cleaned her off. 

After he was done he gave her a small smile. "Okay now, we'll call Quatre and the others down here and then decide what to do but for now you need to rest and get better." He slowly herded her under the covers and tucked them in around her, setting a different cloth on her forehead to cool her down. "You need to be in top shape to help us." 

A huge smile split her face as she finally let her body relax and fall into the bed. "Thank you." She murmured as she closed her eyes. 

Duo stayed there for a couple of seconds then turned and motioned Heero out of the room and quietly closed the door. His smile immediately slipped from his face as they made their way to the living room. 

Heero turned to him, waiting. 

"We need to contact Quatre and get this examined." Duo held up the bloody washcloth. 

Heero raised an eyebrow. 

Duo's lips slowly curled into a dangerous smirk. "I made sure to get some of her DNA too, while cleaning her." He unfolded the cloth and showed a few pieces of extremely long, dark hair. 

Heero gave a small smile as he took the hairs and examined them. "Did you notice her slip up at the end?" 

Duo nodded, "Yeah, something with an S. Or someone." He kept watching Heero. "We need to get on this especially if they have our DNA and Trieze's." 

Heero gave a distracted nod. "And Relena's." 

A pain pierced Duo's chest and squeezed, he turned his face away. "Yeah." He walked away toward the phone to call and send in the S.O.S. signal to all the guys not noticing Heero's lingering gaze settled on his back as he slowly twirled the hairs between his fingers. 


End file.
